


Deep Down Within Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A few months later [after the game], Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Comforting, Connor is a deviant, Connor really cares about Hank, Crying, Cuddling, Embrace, Emotions, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad, Staring, Tears, They love each other [secretly], Thinking About Him, Warm, gentle touching [non-sexual], hug, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Nothing about you is typical. Nothing about you is predictable. You've got me all twisted and confused. (It's all new). Up til now, I thought I knew love. Nothing to lose and its damaged cause. Patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now. I'm learning, a new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was. Is that because? ..you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart? I expect you do, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human cause. Only an angel can be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to. Unusual you..'[Hank x Connor (Hankcon)] 💙
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 5





	1. Coldness, Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts.'

It's late at night, while it was raining, cold and dark out there. A chilly breeze outside. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. 

Everywhere was lit with that dim lighting. Especially inside, where it's also warm, as well as quiet. It was a nice feeling, while in there, alone with that and his thoughts. 

A nice silence. No noise around in there, just like that. Although there was silent breathing coming from this older male. His heart was beating just as quiet as that. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

Hank was alone, by himself, deep in thought. His mind faded with these thoughts. He was thinking about _him_. Not being able to think about anything else but him. 

He remembered that he would be reminded of Cole at times, when he was around Connor, close to this other male. 

Then he realized that's not the way he thought of Connor. It was different. He knew why too. He thought of him as something more than a son or a friend. He has feelings for him. He could maybe love him. He wondered if Connor felt the same way about him or not. Probably not, but still..

Hank shaked his head. He sighed softly. He takes another sip, after he snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts once again. He leaned over, putting that empty beer bottle down. He gazed at this glass, through it. 

After that, he was lying on the comfy mattress, feeling that soft and warm blanket, putting his head on a pillow. He was lying down onto his back now, as he rested while being on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Eventually, after awhile (it just seemed like anyway), he got off there now. He walked out of that room. To get more alcohol again, to forget about everything, mostly of his feelings and even his thoughts. Especially about that other male, this younger guy, deep within his mind and in his heart. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Connor was wearing his usual outfit. He headed somewhere else. He had just walked into Hank's place now, again. He has to talk to him. He's still been having nightmares. Lately that's all he can think about. 

His most recent nightmare had really scared him. In that nightmare, he was slowly fading away, while his LED was turning red. 

He knew what it meant. He was afraid of being himself, truly what he was, at times. Which was a deviant. Afraid that someone was gonna hurt him. 

Connor has also been sad lately, after becoming a deviant, he remembered all of his kind that he had hurt. It was killing him inside, causing him to feel sadness and sorrow. A dark feeling. Something that he has never felt before, but now he does. 

There was something else too. Something more. 

Connor felt different, strange in fact again. He has been acting this way for awhile now. He acted strange, he's been having thoughts in his own mind. All about Hank, of him. He thought about that older male a lot and he didn't know why. 

His emotions are all mixed up. These feelings that he felt, for him. He knew that it was true. 

He snapped out of it. He noticed him and saw that Hank was sitting down on the couch. He walked over to him, also noticing that this older male had a bottle of alcohol with him. 

Hank has been drinking and getting drunk, slowly. It seems like, from the looks of it. He appeared to be sad himself. Probably thinking about the death of his son. 

Connor knew that was maybe the reason, knowing that when this other male gets drunk, from drinking alcohol a lot. That he thinks about Cole, starting to at least. Before he tries to block it all out of his mind. 

He decided to comfort him. Since Hank was there for him last time, when he had a really bad nightmare. Which had Hank killing himself in it. He tried not to think about it, getting close to Hank. Slowly. 

"Lieutenant, everything alright? Are you okay?" he asked him. 

"Not really, Connor.."

Connor heard that tone from this older male's low voice. That he was very sad, almost depressed from his thoughts. He was standing in front of him. He gazed over at him, down at Hank. He felt his sadness that it was hurting him too, so much in fact, that he was about to reach out to Hank and touch him. 

Although Hank had already done something else, before he could, Connor let him do that as well. He also watched while Hank did what he wanted. 

Hank hugs Connor, wrapping his arms around him, a bit tightly. Just slightly. While he's crying. There were gray circles under those blue eyes as they started to become bloodshot. When he cries quietly. 

Connor wrapped his own arms around Hank. He held him, comforting Hank. He holds him close. He rubbed that older male's back with a gentle, soothing touch. Knowing that this was how humans comfort each other, deviants tend to do that to one another, so he didn't mind doing it for him. 

Hank appreciated this either way. He felt comforted by him, loved by that other male, strangely yet nicely enough. 

His grip tightened on Connor's jacket, his arms still around him. He shuts these blue eyes, although not too tightly. 

He cried silently, tears falling down from his eyes. Still staying close to him. 

Connor lets Hank do that. He was holding him close. He comforts this older male, knowing that he needs him right now. 

He was taking in this warmth from him again (just like last time), that he was loving. Just for a bit. He focused on comfort, more than want. He loved to comfort him anyway. To be there for him. It was nice, especially with that silence between them. 

Then he had a thought, deep within his own mind, like he could love him. If that's what Hank wanted to. 

After that, he snaps out of it as he's helping him. He nearly carried Hank into the room. He takes him to bed. He knew that Hank has to sleep this off. 

Connor puts him on that bed, gently as he could, just like before. He had remembered when he had to sober this older male up. Before a case that they were on. 

He snapped out of his thoughts once again, he talked to him again. Now saying something, after awhile of quietness. 

"You're not yourself. Not really. You should sleep, you need rest and to let the alcohol out of your system, sleeping will do that. Sleep well, lieutenant." 

"For fuck's sake, Connor, it's Hank. Don't call me 'lieutenant', when we're alone."

"Ok, if that's what you want, Hank.."

Hank nodded at that. "Now sleep with me." he said to him. If he was sober, he would have blushed at what he just said. But since he wasn't, he didn't realize how that sounded. He meant it in another way, differently, anyway. "You got me in bed, the least you can do is lay down with me." 

"You're drunk." 

"Yeah. So what?"

Connor was startled, just slightly, at what happened next. 

Hank was out of it, but still almost knew what he's doing at the moment. 

He had grabbed Connor's wrist, pulling him down and onto the bed. He gets on top of him. He pinned Connor under him. He leaned over, down to him. His warm breath was hitting Connor's neck. 

Connor probably would have blushed, if he could. If would be of a blue shade on his white skin. He was lying down there, on that bed and on his back. His eyes on Hank. His stare also on him again now. He was thinking as well, his mind wandered, wondering what Hank thought about. He was snapped out of these thoughts once again, by what he noticed. 

Hank was wanting him, to feel something, to be very close to him. He wanted that from Connor now. He wants to be loving towards this other male, that younger guy. 

He gets even closer to him. He leans in, kissing Connor, on the lips. He felt how smooth they were. 

Connor felt that from this kiss. He hummed softly, resisting to shut his own eyes. He was kissing him back, feeling how soft Hank's lips are. 

He touched him. Now with such gentleness. He was touching Hank's back, down on that spine. Then he wraps his arms around Hank's neck. He pulled him close. 

They both hum in that kiss. Both guys deepened it, slowly, also gently. They resisted the urge or temptation to do more. Just enjoying this nice moment together. 

Hank was still staring at Connor, quietly. Into Connor's dark hazel brown eyes. He was putting his fingers through Connor's hair as well, into those dark locks, in a gentle way too. 

Connor made another noise, a low hum. He stared at him, silently yet deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes that he loves. More than secretly. He puts his own fingers through this older male's hair, feeling that softness and loving it. 

They both felt loved, pulling apart from that kiss, to stare at one another. They stayed there, still close to each other. 

"I love you." Hank had told him, only slightly drunkenly from just alcohol and that intoxicating gaze from this other male, but he meant it. He really does. He was staring at Connor for a bit. 

Connor smiled softly at that. "..I think that I feel the same way. I love you too." 

He stayed there with Hank too. He was staying close to him. 

Hank also had a smile now, gazing down at Connor again. 

He gazed lovingly, affectionately towards him. Strangely enough, but it's nice to see. 

They started cuddling, nuzzled against each other. Comfortably, warmly, filled with affection. They felt love for each other, truly. 

Both guys are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. They're feeling warmer than ever. 

They cuddled, in a warm embrace, after all this. Eventually, they had fallen asleep. Peacefully even. For the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed slightly rushed or cliche at the end xD I just wanted to write something fluffy with these two ♡ But I hope that you all loved it anyway :) Thanks for reading this 💙


	2. Feeling Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Your love is scaring me. No one has ever cared for me, as much as you do. Ooh, yeah, I need you here, oh.. Your love is scaring me. No one has ever cared for me, as much as you do. Ooh, yeah, I need you here. Drivin' through the city with me. Just watching you glow. You're in control. It's on you now. Even better every day, I swear. I'm starstruck by you. Didn't know we'd get so far. And it's only the start. Your love is therapy. No drug can give me clarity, as much as you do, ooh.. Yeah, I need you here (I need you here). Your love is scaring me. No one has ever cared for me, as much as you do. Ooh, yeah, I need you here.'

After Connor's deviancy, then the war between humans and androids ended, everything was peaceful. Hank even was slowly getting better, to feel okay. Especially because of Connor. 

They are in a relationship now. Although they only kissed each other, which was fine to him. It was just nice to have someone, to be close to anyone really. 

Hank thought fondly about this younger guy, the other male did make him feel such happiness, after a long time of sadness (not that he doesn't still feel that, but everything felt a bit better now). 

With him, he got to remember memories, especially happy ones. Connor would turn his own hand white and hold onto Hank's, as they entangled their fingers together, affectionately. Hank would get visions of his past, although Connor would see those memories too, but he didn't seem to mind. Considering they're lovers and all, after everything they've been through. 

They were getting even closer than ever before now. 

Last night, Connor had kissed him in a different way, it was passionate again. That had been strange yet nice, at the same time. 

Hank had just finished his beer (he hasn't stopped drinking alcohol, but he wasn't taking in so much at a time now, less than before), like usual. He put that empty bottle down on a table, while he was sitting down on the couch. 

Connor had been behind him, saying something as well. 

But Hank had just told him to leave him be for a second, since he was thinking now, once again. He had put his arm upwards as he did that. He felt something after this. 

Connor had walked over to him. He grabbed Hank's wrist. He gripped onto it. He pulled that older male even closer to him. He kissed him, on the lips, slowly. Although he hadn't deepened it yet. He also just stayed there with him. 

Hank was shocked, blushing slightly, for a bit. He made a low noise, deep within his throat. He was kissing him back too though. 

That was strange but nice.. 

Then Hank was feeling something else. 

A shiver was sent down his spine as he felt that warm breath from this other male hitting his white skin (even if Connor was paler than him, but still..) and while Connor was kissing his neck. It all felt very nice, so good.. 

Connor smiled at that. Now he was staring at him. He leaned in again. He gave him another kiss now. 

It's filled with affection and passion, lovingly. Warmly, even tender. A long, deep kiss. 

After that, he pulled apart from this kiss. He had whispered softly to his lover. 

Hank blushed a bit, deeply, although he also had a slight smile. 

Connor felt a bit of happiness. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Hank close. 

He heard that silent breathing and calm, quiet heartbeat of this older male's, loving it. He knew that Hank felt the same way as him. 

They both feel loved. They also stayed there, nuzzling against each other, eventually. They cuddled for awhile after all this. They're feeling happy together, finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙💜


End file.
